Katrina
by akkakaren
Summary: This is my first fan fic so.. I suck at summeries. It's about Katrina who gets adopted. Please read : I'm guessing you may like it.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at all the tiny houses along the road. This was a beautiful place. This was a place were fairytales could happen. But more than that it was a place were you could forget yourself and that was the only thing I wanted. To be able to forget, to start all over, I was about to meet my new family for the first time. Yeah, I was about to meet my _new _family. I let out a heavy sigh.

I was surprised how fast the adopion was. One month afterr my parents had died and I was here, in a car to meet the people who were supposed to be my family.

In my new family were mr. Delomen Sunel, 47 years old, his wife Mheome and their two children, Emily and Daniel. Emely had her own place, but she lived just a few house down the block from her parents house with her husband, Sam. Daniel still lived with his parents and he was a year older. I am sixteen.

They all lived in a small reservation Quileute indians near the town Forks. The place was called La Push.

"We're here miss. Katrina." The car stopped infront of a small brown house. The lady who drove me there was from the adopion agency and she had been very nice to me. "Well, shall we go?" She said and steped out of the car.

I took my bag out of the car. I felt very strange, it was not everyday that you knocked on some stranges door and moved in to their house as their new daugther. I had ofcourse met Mheome and her husband, but it was still very strange. Before we got to the door, it was opened and mrs. Sunel greeted us.

"It's good your finally here dear Katrina." She hugged me and invited to take my bag. "No, it's fine mrs. Sunel." I said and blushed. It was incredible akward.

"Oh, dear child do not call me mrs. Sunel." She said kindly and took my bag even after I said to her that she didn't need to.

I could only imaginate that she would love to hear me call her mom. But I was just not ready for that yet. Maybe one day I would be able to look at her diffrently then a kind lady who was so unlucky to be stuck with me from now on.

The lady from the adopion agency felt it was almost as akward as I thought it was, so she came over to me ang hugged me and whised me all the best in life, then she walked over to mrs. Sunel and gave her one piece of paper. Then she was gone.

"Come on in sweety, I'll show you your new room so you can put away your things." She walked into the small house and I looked around and saw this welcoming kitchen and livingroon. This was so comforting place and mrs. Sunel was one of the most loveliest person in the world that I've ever met.

My room was not big, but I hadn't expected that after seeing the size of the rest of the house. There was one big window and next to it was a table and a chair. There was also a bookoshelve with few books and to the wall on the left was the bed and to the wall on the right there was the closet.

"It's not that big, but I hope you like it sweety." She smiled apologizing. "Just come down after you've finished unpacking. Diner is around 6 p.m." She stopped and smiled happily. "We didn't know ofcourse what your favorite food is, but I hope you like the pot roast I'm making. And also my daugther, Emily is going to bring over a desert, she a very good baker." She smiled again and walked quietly out. I walked to the bed and sat down. I was not sure if I would be able to go through a whole meal with a happy family, I already felt bad over being here.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take me very long to unpack and put all my cloths that i had into the closet. I put a picture of my parents on the table and another one of me and my friend beside it.

I heard more people in the house which meant only one thing, more people to deal with. My guess was that Emily was here from hearing the voice. Soon I heard another one. It was a much deeper voice so it must be Sam.

I walked to the door and tried to hear what they were saying.

"So, is she in her room or?" Asked Emily.

"Yes. She hasn't come out of the room since she got here. This must be so hard form her." Answeared mrs. Sunel.

"Yes. Has it not only been a few months since?" Asked Emily with sorrow in her voice.

"Yes. It is so." Answaered mrs. Sunel with just as much sorrow as Emily.

I bit my lip, I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. And even less that they felt bad because of me!

I opened the door slowly and looked out. The first thing I saw was a big man with red brownish skin. This must be Sam, He looked at me for a little while and made a little "hem" sound to made notic that I was there.

"Ah, your here darling. Your just in time for diner. It's almost ready." Mrs. Sunel said and pointed me to the kitchen.

In the kitchen were two other men, probably mr. Sunel and Daniel. But who I noticed the most was the lady, Emely. She had black hair like they all exept her hair was so long that it reached her to the middle of her back. She had dark eyes og big lips. She was undeniable beautiful. But what I noticed most about her were the scars that coverd the left side of her face and down to her arm.

When I realized that I was staring, I looked away. How rude was it to stare like an idiot who had never seen a person with a scar before ?

Mr. Sunel started to spaek. "Good to see you again Katrina." He walked to me and hugged me briefly. "You to mr. Sunel." I answeared politely and looked down to the floor.

"Please don't call me mr. Sunel." He said shocked.

I continiued to look at the floor. I swallowed and looked up and looked at them all. They all had ofcourse the same redish brown coloured skin and the same dark eyes. They all had the same friendly smile, even the boy smiled friendly at me.

I felt how much I didn't fit in here in this close and loving family.

"No problem." I stutterd when I finally figured out that they were waiting for me to speak.

"Well, who's hungry?" Mrs. Sunel asked happily to lighten the air.

Everyone ran to the table, obviously starving.

I watched them and walked to them when they started to look at me with questioned gaze.

This was truly going to be a long night.

The dinner was really good and everyone ate their fill. Expecilly Sam and Daniel. It was amazing how they seemed to be able to eat more and more.

Emily's desert was not bad at all. After the evening I was able to smile at them and speak to them without feeling insecure.

I excused myself rather early by saying that all the traveling made me tired and I had truly traveled a lot. So when I had put on my pyjamas and got myself to bed it was only 10 p.m.

Evenings were always hard on me. Then memories of my mom and my dad came and it made every thounght so sad that every night since they died I've cried myself to sleep.

I cried and cried all night, that was the reason I had wanted to go early to sleep because it could take me a lond time to calm myself to make sleep even posslible and when i woke up I'd be really tired from dreaming about them and the accident. That would not help me tomorrow.

Tomorrow i was supposed to go to school. I was supposed to go to school here on the reservation and i would probably stand out enough without having blue sacks under my eyes and cried out eyes too.

I woke up when the sun came in through my window and lightened up my room. I was a morningperson and never had a problem to wake up so I stood up and dressed myself quetly.

I was not sure if anyone was up yet in the house so I stayed in my room untill I thought it was safe to go in the kitchen and get ready for school.

When I got downstairs were everyone up.

I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Good day, did you sleep well?" Asked mrs. Sunel friendly and handed me a toast and a glass of milk.

"Yes." I answeard shyly. It was not nessecery because truth be told I didn't sleep at all and the little sleep i had got it was filled with dreams of accidents and funerals.

"Good." She said smiling to me and I could not do anything else than smile back.

"Daniel is going to walk you to school. Is that ok?" Mr. Sunel asked and patted Daniels shopulder.

"Stop it dad." Daniel said shyly and pushed his dads hand away.

"No problem." I said happily. As much of a shocker it maybe... But I was in a good mood.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked down the road to the school. It was quiet and I enjoyed to look at the green wood that was all round us.

"School's just around that corner." Daniel said and started to walk faster.

"Ok." I lokked away from the trees and to the raod, he was right, I could see a building surrounded by trees.

"Hey, I'll walk you to the secritery but then I have to get to class. Is that ok? And uh... I'll meet you in lunch and you can sit with me and my friends for now." He looked up and was unsure of what to say. "That is if you want to." He looked back to me and smiled.

"Yeah, that's great, thanks." I smiled back and I was pretty sure that his parents had asked him to look after me on the first day of school.

We walked up the school stairs and i felt how everyone looked at me and whisperd to each other. It was probably not every day that a new kid who wasn't from the reservation got to school here. It showed well on their faces.

I let out a sigh and tried not to be botherd by them.

"It'll change soon." Whisperd Daniel to me and gave me a comforting smile.

"Hope so." I mumbled back.

The secritery was an old lady with grey hair and kind eyes.

"Yes. You must me miss Katrina." She said and looked all over her desk for some papers on her desk. When she finally found them she said "Ah! Found it! Here's your scedual." She handed me a piece of paper and reach then for another one. "Here's a map of the school." Tha map wasn't very complicated, and also the school wasn't very big.

"Thank you." I said greatful. I didn't want to need to ask everyone for directions and she truly saved me from talking to people that I didn't know.

"It's no problem dear. You'll be starting the day of in math, classroom 3." She pointed me at a classroomto the left on end of the hallway.

"Good luck." She said as I walked to the classroom. Everyone were already inside so it was akward. I sat down in the back of the classroom next to a girl with long dark hair. Not that that was outstanding in the room, everyone had dark hair and redish brown skin. Exept ofcourse me.

The girls name was Mel. She was really friendly and was in the same class as me next up. We walked together to next class and talked about the weather and the beautiful forrest around the school. I liked Mel imidietly, she wasn't like most other people that asked right away question like where I was from, if I was adopted and when why, and stuff like that.

But soon it was third period, it was sience in classroom 5. It took me a little while to find the right classroom because classrooms 4-6 were in another building. I was told to sit next to another girl, but she was not like Mel. This girl was like everyone else with redish brown skin and dark hair. Her hair was very long and wavy. She had big lips that she exatuated with big amount of gloss.

I could see right away that we were not going to be friends and the first thing I heard proofed that theory.

"Wow. Is this the new girl everyone is talking about? She isn't as special like everyone say." She said it loud enough for me to hear and she didn't care.

She gave me a look that clearly said something like "Wow, what a loser." Or "She thinks she's something."

I looked quick away from her and didn't look at her for the rest of the class.

This class went by slowly, incredibly slowly. Our teacher mr. Burke went on and on about light and how inportant it was. I had already learnt it so I wasn't paying any attention. That's the reason I spent most of the time looking at the clock and counting the minuts until it was lunch time.

I started tapping the talbe out of impatiense.

"Miss Kristina, can you tell me why light is inportant for all life on Earth. You seem to be paying so much attention." He said ofbiusly irratated abput my lack of intrest in the subject andwas going to show me that he didn't tolarate students that didn't know what he was talking about. Bur I knew tha answear to his question, I had studied it before.

"Light is the main sorce of the energy that can be found on Earth, without it, there would be no plants because they need light, and without plants there would be no animals or humans." I answeard tierdly.

"Uh... Yes indeed." He seemd shocked.

"I've already doen this assinment in my old school mr. Burke." I added so he would feel better.

"I see..." He didn't seem very happy about that.

"I'd be glad if you could non the less pay attention in my class, maybe you didn't catch some information or you haven't learnt something." He turned around and continioud bvabbling on about the light. I truly doubted that he would find something new to teach me about this study becouse my old sience teatcher had been very strict and besides I was really good at sience and I got A+ on every assinment.

I let out a sigh and started taking notes, I better not irrateate the poor man to much.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked after the kids to the lunch room. I hoped to see Mel or Daniel but they were no where to be seen.

In the lunch room were many people but I could no where see Mel or Daniel. I walked after the kids whi were in line to get some lunch. I felt how everyone were lookingat me so I looked down to the floor and let my hair hide away my face.

"Hey!", "Hey, Katrina!" I heard someone calling my name from behind me. I looked slowly back, it was Daniel.

"Hi Daniel." I said rather shyly because he wasn't alone, with him were two of his friends and god were they tall! They were like some guys who hang out in the gym way to much.

"This is Katrina." He introdused me.

"Hey." They said shyly and didn't seem to know what to say more.

We walked awkwardly to a empty table and sat down there.

"Where is Seth? Wasn't he going to sit with us?" Asked one of the guys.

"Yes, he must be on his way over here." Mumbled Daniel and looked behind himself and over the full lunch room.

"There he is!" Yelled the one who had asked before. "Hey, Seth, we're here!" He yelled and pointed Seth to come join us.

He started walking to us but suddenly he stopped when he saw me. He stood in the middle of the room and stared at me with so big eyes that it must have hurt.

Daniel and the guys stared at Seth and then they looked curious at me.

"What?!" I said. This wasn't something I was used to and how Seth looked at me was starting to make me blush.

"One moment please." They all stood up and walked over to Seth and dragged him out of the lunch room.

"Ok." I said as they went away. What in the world happened? And why did they need to drag him out of the room like he could not walk all on his own?

"Hi Katrina!" I looked up.

It was Mel who said hi.

"Oh hi Mel." I smiled to her and she sat down across from me.

"I noticed that you were here all on your own so I decided to come and join you. Is that ok?" She smiled to me friendly and started eating her apple.

"Yeah. Just have a seat." I hurried to say happily. It was then when I noticed the girl from sicence class was staring at me.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Mel and pointed her with the eyes at the girl who was still staring at me.

Mel giggled. "This is Alexia." She giggled again. "She dosen't seem to like you a lot, but don't worry about her, she dosen't like anyone." She looked at her and then rolled her eyes to show me what she tought Alexia is stupid.

"That's... Nice?" I said and examined Alexias evil look.

"Haha yeah right." Giggled Mel as in agreement.

"She's like the "popular" girl here and she obvioulsy thinks your a therat or something like that." She took another bite of her appel.

"Ok, I don't understand why she'd think so." I said dullly, because I knew that there was no threat from me.

"Mhm..." Mel was still chewing and she seemd to be something that happend behind me.

"Uh... Katrina?" She said and a big smile spread across her face. "I think we're getting some company."

I looked behind me and saw where Daniel, Seth and their friends came walking to us. They were almost a head lenght taller than everyone in the lunch room and atleast double everyone elses size. They were almost scary.

"Yeah, this is Daniel and his friends. I live with his parents." I blushed, she had obivously thought they were coming talking to us for some other reason than that his parents had asked him to.

"Oh.." Was the only thing she said because they were here and started to sit down.

"Sorry Katrina, We had to.. Uh... Talk to Seth here." He gave Seth a evil look and then rolled his eyes to me.

"Yes, It's fine, Mel came and sat down with me. That's cool right?" I pointed at Mel who waved friendly to Daniel.

"Yeah. Ofcourse. Hi Mel." He gave her a big smile. Somehow I thougth he knew Mel well, or he'd like to know her.

I smiled shlyly to Mel andshe smiled silly back. I was really sure that Mel was also into Daniel.

I didn't expet it when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Seth smiling kindly to me. "Hi. I'm Seth." And for some reason I started to blush. There was something about the way he said it to me...

"He-y Seth." I answeard shyly back and blushed even more when I saw Daniel and his friends give me and Seth a wierd look.

"Stop it dude." Daniel tadded Seth's shoulder and said something I didn't hear.

I felt how the butterflies in my tummy came when Seth looked over at me over Daniels shoulder. He had so beaytiful smile and the eyes, they were so friendly and dark...

I heard Mel stand up and walk to me. I didn't look at her yet though, I was still looking at Seth and he was still looking at me.

"Uh... earth to Katrina!" Mel pushed me allittle and dragged me up and of my seat. Then I finally came to sence and I of course blushed like a tomato when I realized what I had been doing, i had been staring and not only staring, no, it was more like something else.

Mel dragged me to the hallway and then she brusted out laughingþ "You muust be kidding me?" She could bearly speak while she was gathering her face.

"What do you mean Mel?" I asked awkwardly and giggled a little bit with her, I could beliveve that what had took place just few moments ago was rather funny and silly.

"I thought you were going to jump on him or something." She said with a smart look og her face. "Are you sure you're not a cannibal or something?" She looked closely at me and smiled. "But serioulsy, you two looked like a couple from a old movie who were seeing each other for the first time in a long time."

"NO! I don't even know the guy!" I tried to defende myself but she wasn't buying my excuse.

"Suure, what ever you say Katrina. But I know what i saw." She took my hand and dragged me to next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Rest of school went sloow, and I never got my fockus back. Not that I had any intressts in geography but I usually could fockus easily. But not this time.

I went again and again over the lunch thing in my head. What in the name of god had happened? Why was I so stressed about meeting that guy again?

I was really sure that I just couldn't let myself start to like him that way just yet, or not that much. I wasn't the type to start likeing someone just be looking at them. I was more into personality. Only thing I've heard him say is "Hey."

I walked outside and took a deep breath. Finally, school was over for the day. I could go home and think about stuff better in peace.

"Hey Katt!" I jumped up out of shock. Was someone calling me? I had never been called that before. I liked it, I had always wanted a nickname. And Katt was way better than other things I have been called.

Daniel ran to me and stopped when he reach me. "You don´t mind me calling you Katt, do you?" He asked playfully.

"Sure. No problem." I answeard him equilly playful. He had obivously hoped I didn't like it. Typical big brother.

"So… Weird day today, huh?" He kicked a stone that had been beside him and started walking back home.

"Yeah, but just a little bit." I couldn't deny it.

"Sorry about Seth before, he's well… Lets just say that he made a big discovery today and he wasn't like he's used to be." He said that with sarcasm in his voice and I felt like I was missing some inside joke.

"But anyways… Were the kids nice to you?" He asked to lighten the air and to change the subject.

"Yes they were. I think me and Mel will be good friends." I added the last part to see his reaction.

"Uh… Yeah, she seems, nice." He stuttered awkwardly.

"Mhm, don't you think so?" I asked him teasingly to make up fore the joke about the name. I could be a typical little sister too.

He looked at me and I could see that he was going to get his payback later.

"Haha. I won't say anyone this. Promise." I giggled to lighten his mood.

"You better not!" He mumbled and looked then to me and smiled. I was forgiven.

I was already starting to like Daniel a lot.

Then we were back to the house –I just couldn't call it a home- I went straight to me room.

I finished all my assignments before diner and was starting to worry about the free time I had after dinner. Spare time and me didn't fit together. Because in spare time you have a lot time to think about things that you had lost and remember memories that made you sad and crushed dreams.

"Katt it's dinner time!" Daniel called. I heard he walk to my door and stopped there, he was obviously thinking if he should come in or if he should knock.

"Come in!" I called. I heard the doorknob turn and his head peek in.

Then he stepped all inside, He was so big that my room was almost full. He looked curious around and stopped at my pictures on my table.

"Um… Are those…? " He didn't finish the question but I guessed what he was going to ask.

"Yes… These are my mom and dad." I smiled a little and nodded when he reach forward took look at them more closely.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered while he looked at the photo of my dad and my mom.

"Yeah.. So am I…" I said almost crying.

"Ah Katt." He said and looked over to me. I knew it wasn't fair to make him feel bad over this too but it was hard enough to keep the memories away when I'm in school.

He walked to me and smiled comfortingly. "It's ok now though right? Now you have mom and dad, and me and Se…" He stopped on the last word before I could figure out who he was talking about.

"But anyway… Diner is ready. You up for going down and eat?" He walked out of my room and almost closed the door behind him.

I walked out behind him and mrs. Sunel and mr. Sunel smiled both to me.

Diner was not as awkward like last time, we could laugh and chat happily about first day of school. Me and Daniel both shut up about lunch though.

I was very tired and full after the day and I had falled asleep around 10 p.m. without crying myself to sleep, for the first time in a month. I had a weird and colorful dreams. My dreams happened in the wood. I was walking around and suddenly a big chocolate brown wolf came to me. I wasn't scared to it though. He was friendly and the eyes… They were so dark and so familiar eyes… Where have I seen them before?


	6. Chapter 6

"Waky waky sleepyhead." Someone was knocking on my door heavily.  
"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back, I whised I could sleep longer, My dream was so, awesome, beautiful and so real. I got out of bed. I was better slept than I had been in a long time. I was also exiteted to meet Mel and joke around with I got out of my room, Daniel was waiting for me by the door. "Hurry up, I want to get early too school today."  
Mr. Sunel handed me a slice of bread and said good morning. "Thanks." I smiled to her and turned then to Daniel.  
"Well welll. Shall we go?" I liked getting too school early. We walked in silence most of the way but when we were almost there Daniel suddenly stopped. "Moron." He said and seemd to be speaking to someone in the woods.  
"Everything ok?" I asked and stared over where he was looking, I saw nothing execpt trees.  
"Nothing, just some people are stupid and doesn't know how to use their brain." He mummbled and continiued walking. I stared after him with one eyebrow raised. "Ah… Come on Katt." He yelled to me, he was already few meter ahead of me. "Ok." I walked to him and we walked the rest of the way togeather.

I sat with Mel again in the first two periods but then in third period I had to sit beside Alexia.  
She was just as friendly as last time, if not worse.  
This time was again about light and so I prepered myself to take notes and listen to the babblingin mr. Burke. Time went by slowly and when I thought the time couldn't get any worse he made us do an assingment, two and two togeather.  
Alexia looked at me angrily, "You better be as smart as you say you are." She growled at me. She had really boring voice, it was phoney and fake. Mr. Burke handed us the assingment and I took it and started reading it. I knew the answere to them all.  
"Give me that." She took the paper from me and started writing the answere to question no. 1  
"Are you sure that's the answere?" I asked her doubtful. She was decribing what happens when plants take sunlight and turn it into energy when she should be describing why the sky is blue.  
"Yes I am. Be cause unlike some people I pay attention in class." She said harshly with her creapy voice.  
"Yeah right, but unlike some people I know what he's talking about and I can tell you that this answear is wrong." I said back. She was really starting to get on my nerves and I wasn't going to let her walk allover me and drag my grades down.  
"Well... Since you're so smart why don't you do it then instead of making me do it?" She said and pretended like I had insulted her.  
"Yeah, because I _made _you do it." I took it away from her and wiped out what she had already written.  
She didn't say a single thing so I could consentrait on the assingment and there fore we were the first one to finish it.  
"You can go now girls." Mr. Burke said friendly and took 'our' assingment.  
I waited for Alexia to leave. I had no intressts in spending more time with her. Lunch room was almoast empty except for few third year students who sat in there.  
I sat down at one of the empty tables and waited for the others to finish their class. It was still 10 minutes left so I took up me notebook and started drawing patterns on one of the pages.  
I didn't notice the room was starting to get crowded but when I looked up I saw a group og second years coming from math through the double door. I saw Daniel and his friends. They were taller than everyone. Daniel waved to me and pointed me to come to the line to wait for lunch. I stood slowly up and walked to him.  
"Hey Katt, are you going to sit again with us today?" I had a feeling that he was hoping I would say yes and Mel would come and join us.  
"Yes pleace!" I said happily. I liked Daniel and his friends.  
Seth and the other two who I didn't know what were called came now in the line behind and said hi. I smiled politely to them but I noticed the look Seth was giving me. The butterflies came and stepped a short dance in my tummy.  
Lunch today looked really bad and I didn't want it at the guys ate like trolls and Mel who had come to join us was amused by it.  
"So Katt, wanna meet me today?" She asked happily when we walked out of the lunch room.  
"Yeah. That'd be nice." I answered her and she smiled.  
"Great. Should we be at my place or yours?"  
"Doesn't matter to me."  
"Then I'll come to your place, we can always go to my place if we want." She said happily when we came to the classroom.  
"Yeah, sounds great." I had felt better going to her place, because I had just got there and it felt a little bad to bring a visitor so soon 'home'.


End file.
